powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Max Solarzord
The Max Solarzord is the only zord of the Titanium Ranger in Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. It has three modes, a train (the 6th of the Rail Rescues), a shuttlecraft and a Megazord. It can also combine with the Lightspeed Megazord to become the Lightspeed Solarzord. When the Titanium Ranger temporarily left the team, the Max Solarzord was controlled via remote-control by the Battle Boosters by the other Rangers. The large solar-panels on its body were its main source of power, which in turn meant the Zord was useless at night, although it was sometimes used when the sun was not shining. It was later destroyed during the battle with Super Demons Diabolico and Olympius. Other Formations Shuttle Mode After launching from its' special bay, which would rise up and latch onto the left side of the Train Bay, the wings would unfold, allowing the Solarzord to take flight, and most often launch into orbit, as to charge its' power cells with solar radiation.The Rangers also took the Solarzord into space by itself to prevent spores from releasing poison into the atmosphere. Warrior Mode Upon reentry from orbit, the Solarzord would frequently transform into its' Warrior Mode, a nimble robot capable of power punches and kicks. It could fire energy blasts from a combination shield/blaster weapon (mounted on the underside of the nose in vehicle mode) to destroy opponents. Lightspeed Solarzord The Lightspeed Megazord and Max Solarzord could combine into the Lightspeed Solarzord. In this form, the Max Solarzord split into mulitple armor pieces that locked onto the Lightspeed Megazord; the chest and arms became the lower torso and hip cannons, the upper legs were gauntlets, the shield/blaster was a chestpiece, the legs became boots, the nosecone formed shoulder pads, and a helmet detached from somewhere inside the Max Solarzord. The Solarzord could absorb energy from the sun and most enemy attacks to charge its weapons. It could also use its' thrusters to float and quickly manuever. The main weapons are two cannons mounted on the hips, which when fully charged can destroy almost anything; it was used in the Lightspeed Solarzord's final attack: an energy barrage from the head, chest and gauntlet cannons, and massive blasts from the hip cannons. It trades speed for immense power, like the Mega Dragonzord and Zeo Mega Battlezord. The Lightspeed Solarzord was destroyed in battle against Diabolico and Olympius. Max Solarzord with Rail Rescues The Max Solarzord could also attach to the front of the Rail Rescues for space travel (often to launch the Omegazords ). Cockpit MaxSolarzordCockpit4.jpg|Max Solarzord cockpit Notes *As the Titanium Ranger is exclusive to Lightspeed Rescue, Max Solarzord's Sentai counterpart is an unpiloted mecha. The Max Solarzord's cockpit set was constructed by Saban for Lightspeed Rescue. *The Max Solarzord's head resembles the helmets seen in Power Rangers in Space '' *The Zord also resembles the Decepticon Astrotrain from ''Transformers. See Also Category:Lightspeed Rescue Category:Spacecraft Zords Category:Train Zords Category:Silver Ranger Zords Category:Zords Category:Zords (Lightspeed Rescue) Category:6th Ranger Zords Category:One-Piece Megazords